Kel Chronicles Forgotten Accomplishments
by Liaska
Summary: A thief escapes from the castle, Kel somehow being dragged along with her. Soon they find themselves prisoners of some smugglers and they think things can't get any worse.. this story is old, but it's finished & great if you don't feel like thinking much!
1. The Thief

THE THIEFCHAPTER ONE of... HOPEFULLY MANY MORE.  
  
THE THIEF  
  
  
  
Vene'sha cocked an eyebrow, "She's fantastic. You shouldn't have been so harsh   
on her at the start. Putting her on probation- for something she didn't even   
do- is outrageous."   
Lord Wyldon snorted quietly and ignored Vene'sha's statement. He walked back to   
the training arena to yell at the pages and squires some more about whatever it   
was they were doing wrong.  
Vene'sha bit the inside of her cheek. That Lord Wyldon, she thought, could   
compete with a donkey- and probably win- if there ever was a Grumpiness   
Competition. Does that guy ever lighten up?  
Lord Wyldon practically roared into a page's ear about his poor stance.  
Probably not, Vene'sha mused.  
Vene'sha was a thief. Not that anybody knew, of course, or else she'd be   
staring at a dungeon door right about now. She was fascinated with this one   
squire, Keladry. In Vene'sha's opinion, it was about time a girl showed those   
boys exactly what a lady was capable of.   
Vene'sha tugged at her annoying, itchy clothes. She was wearing a circus tent   
cleverly disguised as a dress. No, it was actually a dress, only a circus tent   
in Vene'sha's point of view. The way these dresses were so damn tight around   
her waist, and yet so boofy from around her bum down was infuriating!   
I'm tempted to abort this mission just so I can free myself of these clothes…   
Vene'sha thought.  
  
Down in the training arena Kel wiped her brow. The training lesson had   
finished, finally. Putting her weighted staff down she noticed a short girl   
standing near the fence of the arena. The girl was tugging at her dress. Kel's   
eyebrows knitted together, it wasn't often that the Court Ladies came to watch   
training lessons. She shrugged it off. It wasn't important.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
Vene'sha was roughly 14 years old. A trained thief originating from a dark   
corner of Tortall. She was here on a mission. She was Undercover, pretending   
to be a noble. (How she convinced people of that is a completely different   
story.) The King was giving a beautiful diamond necklace to Queen Thayet as an   
anniversary present. The Necklace was worth more than most people made in half   
a lifetime. Vene'sha was planning to save herself half a lifetime's worth of   
work and steal it. She knew she was good. Very good. She was waiting for a   
challenge like this to arise. Vene'sha refused to think of failing this   
mission. Before the week's end the Necklace would be hers.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
Kel was walking to the library to the study group when she passed a girl. On   
closer inspection, it was the girl that had been watching the training sessions   
earlier that day.   
"Hello, Lady," Kel said politely, bowing slightly. "Can I help you?"  
The girl smiled at Kel brightly. "You're Keladry, aren't you?"  
Kel gave her a one-sided grin, "Yes, Miss."  
The girl nodded her head in acknowledgement, casting a shadow over her eyes for   
an instant. "I'm fine, Keladry. Thanks for asking, but I don't need any help.   
I was just bored and decided to take a little walk around." The girl paused,   
"That is okay, isn't it?"  
"Yes, Miss." Kel answered.   
"Well, I don't want to hold you any longer. Hopefully we'll meet again."  
Kel nodded, "I'd like that, Miss."  
  
Vene'sha breathed a sigh of relief as she walked away from Keladry. Vene'sha   
was, in fact, lost. But it would be more than a little suspicious if she had   
asked Kel where the Royal Treasury was. The King and Queen's anniversary was in   
less than four days, and Vene'sha didn't even know where the Necklace was being   
kept. The Royal Treasury was just a guess, you see, and if Vene'sha didn't find   
any leads soon, she was screwed.   
  
  
  
  
  
Ah, my first fan fiction. Don't worry; more characters from the Protector   
Series will eventually squeeze themselves in the plot. I hope you enjoyed it.   
Write a review, no matter how short, just write one! Please…  
  
Liaska  
  



	2. Vene'sha Runs Like Hell

Vene'sha ran the long, black cloth between her fingers. Silky smooth she thought, Very nice. The Necklace hadn't been in the Royal Treasury after all. It was in the cabinet drawer of King Jon's bedside table, so she had been informed. It's amazing how much a servant will tell you if you slip a bit of money their way, she thought, satisfied. A servant called Timon had told her.  
  
She loomed over the King and Queen's bed like a shadow. She took out her best lock pick and began to work on the drawer's lock. There were different types of difficulty levels for locks, as her teacher had taught her;  
  
a) Easy  
  
b) Moderately Easy  
  
c) Medium  
  
d) Hard  
  
e) Intricate  
  
  
  
Those were the fancy titles, any way. As far as Vene'sha was concerned the real titles should be:  
  
a) Lock? What Lock? (oh, you mean that metal contraption clinging onto the latch)  
  
b) Oh, puh-leeze  
  
c) Hmm, Interesting  
  
d) Get a seat- this may take a while  
  
e) Just wait until you're older  
  
  
  
Vene'sha would give this lock a "d) Hard" It wasn't impossible, but it wasn't easy either. She blew a piece of hair out of her eye as she felt her lock pick click into place. Her eyes widened as she carefully opened the drawer. What the…she thought, frowning. There was no necklace- just a note! She gasped in horror as she read: "We've got you surrounded, Thief. Next time you should be more careful about who you ask for where the Loot is being kept.  
  
~Timon  
  
Loyal Palace Head-Servant"  
  
  
  
Suddenly the lights flickered on in the room and who she thought to be King Jonathan and Queen Thayet asleep in their bed was actually the wildmage Daine and the famed Numair. She had been tricked! That servant Timon had set her up! The two mages jumped out of the bed, fully dressed. She shot up and began to head for the window but a magic spell twisted her legs and she dropped to the ground. The two mages stood tall over her. Despite everything, they looked sadder with Vene'sha rather than mad with her.  
  
"So young…" Daine breathed. "I didn't know thieves this young would try a stunt like this."  
  
Numair nodded, but didn't say anything. His spell held Vene'shas legs tight together.  
  
Vene'sha's mind was racing, Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods! What am I going to do! I've got to trick them…  
  
Vene'sha pulled a face contorted with pain, "Nggggggnh," she winced, "The spell! It's hurting!!"  
  
Numair looked surprised, shocked even. Vene'sha felt the spell on her legs let go and instantly she was up and jumping out the window.  
  
  
  
Kel shifted in her crouched position. The night was cold even though she had her thick clothes on. Nealan of Queenscove was a few metres away from her, shivering. He looked at her.   
  
"Hey, Kel? This is pretty pointless, huh? I mean- we're waiting here for a thief that'll probably never in show up! The Stump is crazy, thinking to put up all the pages and squires as watchers around the castle grounds for some stupid thief…" Neal never got to finish, because at that moment the thief burst through the bush and ran straight into Kel.  
  
Both Kel and the thief let out surprised cries as they tumbled in a mixture of arms and legs to the ground. The thief jumped up straight away, only to be brought down once again as Kel had grabbed her ankle. Neal sprang into action, and jabbed his knee on the thief's back. The thief cried out again, this time in pain. Kel could hear more people coming. In relief, she turned her head in the direction she heard the footsteps emanating from. That was a mistake; the thief did a well-practiced twist and evaded Kel and Neal both.   
  
  
  
Vene'sha's heart was pounding. She had just run over Keladry, and worse still the whole thing was totally set up! There were actually watchers posted up! Gods, could the King have been more prepared for her? Probably not. Still, at least she knew to look out, now. She saw another figure crouched in the darkness. Another page, she thought bitterly and wounded away from the figure. The figure jumped up and gave chase. Waaay too slow, she thought, Don't these pages know how to sprint? She easily out-ran him. After a few minutes of running Vene'sha finally slowed down. She was now in the dark city streets. The thief bent over to catch her breath. Maybe she'd get away with this after all. She heard a bird hoot overhead and looked up to see an owl circling her.  
  
  
  
"Found her," Daine informed her small audience. She brought herself out of the owl's body after thanking the night bird and stood up. "The thief is on Strones Street."  
  
"Excellent," Lord Wyldon said darkly. "We'll trap her on either end. We've got the little bandit now."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks for reading thus far. You asked for another chapter so I wrote one. I just hope more ppl will read this now. Special thanks to Gemma, Will, Saphron and emi for being the first to review my last story and telling me to write on! And an even bigger thanx to them if they continued reading. I'm looking for your stories so I can review yours! I'm pretty sure I reviewed your story, Saphron. Should I keep going?  
  
C ya  
  
  
  
Liaska  



	3. Hitch-Hiking

CHAPTER 3: HITCH-HIKING  
Vene'sha began to run again. It wasn't long before she heard the worst thing she could imagine…silence. Yes, it sounds weird, but there you have it. The quietness was screaming in the thief's ears. She paused and held her breath. She needed sound. Then she could find the source of the sound and hide within the crowd that's making it. Nothing. Vene'sha cursed aloud. Then she heard the hoof beats. Clip Clop. She turned. The silhouettes of armed people on horses were coming up behind her. She began to run forwards again, using fear to pump her aching legs even faster. That's when she noticed the people in front. She was surrounded. The thief glanced to her left. A wall. She looked to the right. A fence. Good enough. She sprinted for the wooden fence, slamming her body against it because she was going to fast to slow down. Months of practice finally paid its toll as she used her skills to scale the small barrier. Vene'sha felt a hand brush her leg as tumbled over the other side. Boo-yah! She thought ecstatically, Thief; One. Pursuers; Nil!!   
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
Kel saw The Thief. The Stump had sent her and Neal over in the opposite street in case The Thief found a way to get herself over here; and she had: the fence. Kel briefly wondered how someone could climb something that high, but she pushed the thoughts aside as she and Neal sprinted after The Thief. They saw the bandit jump onto the back of a merchant's cart. Neal began to slow, already giving up.  
"We can still catch up!" Kel called over her shoulder to the traitorous Neal. He heaved his shoulders in a heavy sigh and quickened his pace. Kel noticed the cart The Thief had disappeared into was speeding up, so with a sudden burst of energy Kel caught up with the cart and jumped in the back.   
"Gotcha!" Kel said with satisfaction as she saw the black robed thief glance up in surprise. Then it was Kel's turn to be shocked…The Thief was just a girl, not much older than she. I have gone into the right cart haven't I? Kel wondered. Suddenly the thief jumped up, pushing Kel down to the ground. Kel felt a blow against her head. She had endured worse. Kel flung The Thief off and kicked her in the solar plexus. The Thief bent over, winded. Kel pushed her, probably causing more damage than to what was intended; The Thief tripped backwards over a coil of rope and fell, smashing her head against the corner of a wooden crate. At first Kel didn't realise what she had just inflicted upon the Thief, but when the body didn't move…And then the blood trickled over The Thief's face… Kel gasped, What have I done?! Kel ripped a bit of material off her shirt, ready to use it as a bandage to stop the flow of blood. Kel couldn't bear to think she had just killed someone. I don't care whether she's a thief or not, Kel thought savagely, I'm not going to let her die!  
  
  
Thanks for reading!!! No, really- thanks. Oh, and write a review. Even if you just type one letter and click Submit- just let me know someone is actually reading these things! Thanks…  
  
Liaska :)   



	4. The Entrapment

CHAPTER FOUR: THE ENTRAPMENT  
  
Kel had finished wrapping the thief's head. The cart was still speeding down the road. It was dark- the only light coming from the lamps and moonlight outside. This cart was the kind with the rounded canvas roof and open back- more like a wagon, really. The only sounds that rung in Kel's ears were the hoof beats against a cobble stone road and the occasional horse snort. It was cold, too. Kel crawled nervously over to the back of the cart and looked over the side. Her stomach churned as she saw the ground whooshing away beneath her. She quickly brought herself back in again and lied next to the Thief. Kel sighed; Neal is never around when you need him…  
Suddenly the Thief began coughing.  
"You're alive!" Kel cried in unsuppressed joy. It felt as though a mammoth burden had just been lifted off her shoulders.  
"I'm alive?" The thief wondered between hacking, "If I am, then why do I feel like sh-"   
The carthorse neighed loudly outside.  
"What was that?" The thief's eyebrows snapped together and she sat up on her elbows. "Where am I? Who the hell are you? Are we moving? Is this my blood?! What happened?!"  
"Calm down," Kel soothed, "You're on a cart. You bumped your head. Yes, we are moving. No, I don't know where we're going…" Kel paused. Now that she finally considered it, where WERE they going, exactly?  
The Thief groaned and slipped away again.  
Kel felt like crying, instead she stood up and began to pound her fists on the front wall of the cart which separated her from the driver.   
"HEY!!!" She bellowed, "STOP! PLEASE! WE'RE TRAPPED! STOP!! PLEEEASE!!!" Nothing happened. Kel groaned hopelessly and slid down the wall until she was sitting on the floor. She tapped her fist against the wall, "Stop. Please." She said without emphasis- she was exhausted. This is crazy, Kel thought, What am I going to do…what CAN I do? She heard the Thief's faint, rugged breath. Kel sighed, I've got to do something…I need to get this cart to stop! One problem: how? Why does life always have to be so complicated? Kel began to finger her way through the darkness, looking for something- anything- that might get this cart to stop. She paused as her hand ran over a crate. Maybe there's something in here, she thought hopefully as she use her small sword to pry the lid off. Kel dipped her hand in and frowned as she picked up a sachet of a powdery substance. It was too dark to tell for sure, but could this stuff be illegal? Gods know how many drugs are imported and exported, Kel thought, but hopefully I've merely stumbled upon some modest flour sellers. She dropped the packet and continued her blind search. Then she felt the cart slow down. Could it be…? She thought.   
"Halt," she heard a man say from outside. "We need to inspect ye cart before you leave the city. Hey, are ye stupid or somethin'? I told ye to slow down!"  
The cart was going full-tilt again. Kel heard panicked voices outside, a loud crash and some horses neighing fearfully. The sound of the carthorse galloping down the road soon drowned out everything else. Kel peered out the back of the cart again and saw Corus becoming further and further away. This gave Kel the effort she needed to jump up and kick and pound the front wall, screaming at the driver to stop. Still nothing. She took a few steps back and, bracing herself, charged the wall hip and shoulder first. Kel crashed through it. She felt a little dazed as she found herself in between two people.  
"Who…what?!" One of the people cried out in shock.  
"Stole-aways!" The other snarled, "Just what we needed." Kel felt a strong hand smack the back of her head.  
"Knock her out!"   
The hand came down again, this time curled up into a fist. The last thing Kel remembered hearing was; "Tie her up a keep her in the back, we'll figure out something along the way-"   
  
  
  
Ta-ta-ta-ta-daaa! I hope you liked it. I'm getting excited…more people are reviewing!! Someone even put me on their favourites list (gasp) Okay, this chapter took longer to write because there was a major glitch- All the people were completely out of character and I had to start half the story again. Ah, well. Doesn't matter, at least now I have a part of the next chapter ready. Oh- and to those people who were begging me to not let Vene die (hello) don't stress, I wasn't planning to. I like her as well. Please reply, but No Worries if you can't. Sometimes you just can't be stuffed, huh? Ok, I'll shut up now.   
  
Liaska  
  
P.S in case you found this story not as interesting, I'm planning to make the next one B I G 


	5. The Cart Ride

Ok, here's something I should've done before…Most of this belongs to Tamora Pierce- except for the storyline, Vene'sha, Dazroh and a few other characters (you'll probably know who.) Sorry, TP, for not showing proper respects before!  
Liaska  
  
CHAPTER FIVE: THE CART RIDE   
Vene'sha woke, wincing as a horribly bright sun streaked into her eyes. Vene'sha felt terrible; her eyes were watery and groggy, her lips dry and puffy, she could smell her own sweat and her hair was mattered. She looked around from her spot on the floor, until she remembered what had happened the night before. As she sat up she realised her wrists and ankles were tied together crudely with rope. Vene thought of a string of rude curses, but her thief senses ordered her to keep silent. She noted a girl lying asleep (or unconscious?) on the floor, back facing her. The girl was tied up, too. Vene looked at her own bounded wrists and thought for a moment. She looked around the wagon again, twisting awkwardly to see behind her. There was a hole in the wall.   
I don't wanna know, she thought tersely.   
Finally she found what she was looking for, a sharp piece of wood- which must've come from the destroyed wall. Vene scraped the rope around her wrists on the jagged edge until her bounds were only clinging together by a few loose threads. She snapped the wrist-rope in half and began to untie her ankles. When all was done, Vene let out a sigh of relief. All this time the cart had been moving tirelessly. Vene crept silently to the back of the cart and peered through. Sand. Sand was the only thing around for miles.   
Great, Vene'sha thought sarcastically, A desert. Just what I needed.  
Someone groaned behind her and she spun around. The other girl was awaking. Vene crawled over and clapped a hand over the girl's mouth. Vene finally got a good look at the person and was shocked. It was that Keladry from the castle! Kels' eyes opened wide as she realised that there was a hand smothering her mouth.   
"MmmMhhmmhhHmmh," Kel spluttered furiously.  
"Sssh!" Vene hissed, but she was too late. The head of a man peered through the hole and cried;  
"Hey, Dazroh, ones escaped!"  
"What?!" Another voice said in alarm. The cart came to a halt.  
The first man was scrambling through the hole. Vene took the jagged piece of wood and slashed the air threateningly.   
"Don't take another step," Vene warned darkly, "Lest you want me to run you through!"  
The man hesitated for a moment, but then bounded forward and pounced towards Vene. The thief jumped out of the way, leaving the man to fall face first on the ground. Then the second man, the one called Dazroh, was coming through the hole. Vene looked at the struggling Kel and, as much as she hated to admit it, she needed her former enemy's help more than anything now. She needed Kel. Vene dropped to her knees in front of Kel and, with the aid of the jagged piece of wood, slashed off Kel's rope boundings. Instantly Kel was off the ground, whipping a dagger from her boot. She went for the first man, tackling him and smashing the back of his head with the dagger's hilt. Vene went for Dazroh by grabbing him and twisting his arm around his back. He struggled, but soon learnt that whenever he tried to break free it only hurt him more. Kel had rendered the first man unconscious and now stood to face the helpless Dazroh.  
"I have a lot of questions to ask," Kel said icily. "And you're the one who's going to answer them."  
Kel thought she and the Thief had the upper position, until Dazroh's leg swept backwards and tripped up his captor. Vene landed on her bum with a dull 'thud.' Dazroh lunged at Kel, but despite the surprise attack she still managed to swing him past her. Dazroh landed on the first man, bringing him out of unconsciousness. Both men got up wearily, as had Vene. The two pairs stood to face each other; the wagon suddenly seemed a lot smaller than what it used to be. Dazroh was about to attack, but was stopped when the cart, for some reason, tipped onto its side. Everyone toppled over each other as the horses outside neighed in fear. Kel and Vene broke free of the mad scrambling of arms and legs, and both girls were relieved to jump into the burning desert sun outside. The squire and thief exchanged wary glances, still somehow untrustworthy of each other despite the fact that they had just been fighting together. Dazroh's face- now contorted with fury and exasperation- appeared through the back of the cart and just as he was about to clamber out the most unbelievable thing happened. From out of the sand an E N O R M O U S, long, scaled body jumped up into the air and smashed its reptilian mass of a head on the cart. The huge serpent left as quickly as it had come, taking the cart, men and horses with it. The two holes it left, the one it had come out of and the one it just disappeared into, were quickly refilling with sand. In a matter of seconds, there was absolutely no sign that anything had just happened- and all Vene'sha and Kel could do was stand there and gape…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
OK. I'm happy about this chapter. I said in my last message that CH 5 should be more interesting. Well, I hope YOU liked it. Did you? Hello to Saphron (thanx for those 3 generous reviews) Will, cardboard tom, Noel, Windwhisper, Ruby, Aurora, Nazgulette, CatchFire, Kierce, laru, Aerdwynn and any others who have sneakily put in some reviews after I posted this up. I appreciate it.  
  
Liaska  
  
P.S I'm not sure, but it may take a little while longer for CH 6 to come- I am just PACKED with projects at the moment. (Blame my teachers)   
  
  



	6. Desert Giant

"What was THAT?!" Vene'sha cried.  
Kel shook her head, "I don't know, but whatever it was it'll-"  
"It'll do whatever horrible thing it did to those people to us!" Vene finished off for Kel.  
"If it finds us," Kel pointed out.  
Vene screwed her face up, "Yeah," she said sarcastically. "It just tracked down a lone cart out in the middle of the desert and smashed it down into the depths of this, this sea of sand. No, nothing to worry about there." The thief was becoming unusually hysterical.   
Kel sighed inwardly, "Look, we can't panic…"  
"Who's panicking?" Vene grumbled, looking down.  
"…But if we want to survive we are really going to have to find water. That's what is most important." Kel was lucky to be able to stay cool-headed in such situations.  
"Right, I get it. Just as long as we've had enough to drink it doesn't really matter if a mammoth serpent kills us. Righty-o, lets go find some water. After all, we wouldn't want to taste all dry and stringy for the serpent."  
Kel felt frustrated and bemused at the same time.  
Kel took a deep breath, thought of a calm lake, and looked around. She felt as though she was the leader out of the duo and, somehow, had to lead them out of this desert. But that serpent thing… the thought of it made her stomach churn.   
"We might as well go back home the way we came- we'll follow the tracks the cart left." Kel murmured and handed one of her small swords over to the other girl, "Just in case you need it." The thief glanced up at her and looked Kel up and down expressionlessly, taking the weapon. Kel took another deep breath and began to trek across the sand. Finally, to her relief, she heard the Thief begin to trudge behind her.  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
After a little while, the Thief told Kel's back; "I'm Vene'sha."   
Kel turned to face her, "I suppose you know who I am?"  
"I know everything," Vene lied, a smile tugging at her lips.  
Kel raised inquisitive eyebrows, "Oh?"  
"Well of course I do- I'm a thief. 'Tis me job" Vene joked in mock seriousness, grinning. "Now hop along, squire, we've a long-"  
Behind Kel's back the giant serpent began to rise out of the sand, like a cobra out of a snake charmer's basket. Sand cascaded off its giant head as if it were water. The best way to describe the serpent is that it looked like a really, really big yellowish brown snake. REALLY big.  
Vene staggered backwards, her mouth wide open. Kel still had her back to the silent monster and she frowned at her companion.  
"What's wrong with-" Kel fell silent as the shadow came over her. She turned around slowly, and found that only about three metres away a scaled body thicker than the oldest of forest trees was looming high above her. Her body went stiff with fear and she stopped breathing. Suddenly Vene grabbed Kel's arm and yanked her out from her paralysation.   
"Kel…" She breathed, but the giant serpent unexpectedly struck, mouth open. Surprisingly it missed the two girls; instead the serpents' fangs left two deep holes in the sand.   
Vene's eyes had automatically squeezed shut at the snakes abrupt attack, so she now opened them cautiously, "It missed!" She loosened her grip on Kel's arm.  
The serpent let out a long hiss, and lowered its head until it was hovering just a meter above Kel and Vene'sha. 'I didn't miss.' A voice boomed in their minds.  
Kel's eyebrows snapped together, "Did you just hear any-" But was cut off when her legs suddenly lost the sand they were standing on. The two deep holes the fangs left were refilling, and Kel was being dragged in one of them. Kel's arm was tugged out of Vene's hand. Sand buried Kel- it seeped into her mouth, hair, clothes, and ears.   
Above the depths of the sand, Vene had tumbled to the ground, dropping the small sword Kel had giving her earlier. The serpent loomed over her and, almost daintily, picked up the sword and snapped the end of the blade off with only the pressure of where its lips would be, if serpents had any. The broken sword, with only about 10 centimetres of a jagged ended blade left on it, dropped conveniently next to Vene. It was pathetic, but it was at least something- Vene picked it up.   
The serpent dove under the sand and disappeared completely. Vene held her ground, holding her stub of a sword in 'ready' position. The thing is taunting me, she thought darkly. After a few moments, a lump in the sand appeared. The long lump moved through the sand swiftly. Like a shark skimming the surface of the water, the giant serpent began to move towards where Kel had been buried. Then it dove completely out of view again, leaving Vene in suspense once more. Seconds later, Kel's body was flung out of the sand- sending her flying a few metres back. The serpent arose out of the sand again, casting a shadow over both the girls. Vene ran and stood over Kel, who was sputtering out sand and trying to get up at the same time.   
'I shall enjoy feasting on you,' The voice sounded once more in their heads, 'Today has been a good hunting day.'  
Vene took the broken blade in the tips of her fingers, like she would with a throwing dagger. "I'd be worried if I were you, monster," The thief mused, "Flee now, or you shall feel the wrath of my mighty stub!"   
"Sss-ss-ss-ss" The serpent made a sound resembling a laugh, 'Humans.'  
Vene smiled maliciously and piffed the broken sword (skilfully) at the serpent's eye.  
It hit.   
The serpent hissed ear-piercingly and thrashed its head around wildly.   
"C'mon," Vene took Kel's hand and half pulled, half-dragged her away quickly. "I don't exactly want to hang around…"  
The serpent's screams stopped, Vene swung around to see what had happened. Well something definitely had happened- the monster wasn't there. Vene looked at the sand beneath her feet fearfully.  
"It couldn't have," She breathed. "No way- even IT couldn't dive under the sand that quickly!"  
"You know, you're probably right," An unfamiliar voice said behind her.   
Vene yelped whipped back around. The wild mage Daine was standing before her, with no clothes on.  
Vene'sha's jaw dropped and instinctively covered her eyes with a hand, whilst yanking off her cloak and handing it to Daine with the other.   
"Sorry 'bout that- you can't transform your clothes with you when you take another form, unfortunately. But you didn't notice that bird flying around? Heh, well, that was me." Daine told her while wrapping the black cloak around herself like a dress. "You can look."   
"The…the serpent…" Vene stammered, scanning the area wildly.   
"Don't worry about the serpent," Daine said casually, "Numair has taken care of it. He would've done it sooner but he had to get in range- he's still about an hours ride away, though."   
Kel blinked, "What happened to me?" She coughed up some more sand.   
Daine's eyes became concerned as she helped her younger friend stand, "Are you okay?"   
"Oh, she's fine," Vene answered for Kel. "She only just got BURIED in a couple of tons of sand- why shouldn't she be?"   
A smile tugged at the corners of Daine's lips, "Don't worry about anything- help'll be here soon."   
Vene rubbed suddenly weary eyes, yawned, and sat on the ground, "Great. So, congratulations, you caught me. Lock me up, I don't care- just get me out of here."  
Daine grinned down at her, "Lock you up? Hmm, I don't think, after what you've done, that that will be necessary."  
Vene'sha looked at Daine, squinting at the sun, "It isn't?"  
Daine smiled, "Come on, get up you. Run through to me how all this happened- the King will want to hear this!"  
Vene'sha groaned and lay back against the hot sands, "Oh, I'm sure he will. Goddess, I am so dead!"  
  
  
  
  
Okay, it's late so I'm just gonna make this short- Hello to all those kind, benevolent reviewers :)!!! Thanks. I finally got this posted, despite my school's Project Season! G'night people! (Or good morning, or good afternoon- whatever time of day you're reading this!)  
  
Liaska  



	7. Departure

Most of this belongs to Tamora Pierce- except for the storyline and Vene'sha and anything else that is unfamiliar. :)  
  
CHAPTER 7 DEPARTURE   
It hadn't taken long for the help to arrive and whisk Kel, Vene'sha and Daine away from the wrath of the desert. They were travelling in one of the palace coaches with Numair, who they had picked up on the way. They travelled silently for quite a few hours along the grassy main road back to Corus until it became too dark and had to stop at a small village and rest at its inn. Kel and Vene had their own room whilst Daine and Numair had theirs.   
Everyone fell asleep, well, everyone except for Vene, who just pretended to. When she was sure Kel was deep into her rest, the thief crept out of her bed. I'm not going to risk it, she thought as she slid on knee-high leather boots. Even if the King is more forgiving because I saved one of his squire's ass it'd be his duty as a King to punish me for all my past crimes- I'm wanted in more than one village. Vene tied the last knot in her laces and paused, looking miserably at her boots. For once I do something good, she mused silently, And I can't even get the credit for it. She slid out the door and down the stairs to the inn's stables. As she was quickly saddling a sturdy looking mare Vene felt a pang of guilt, just running away from Kel like this. Vene stopped tightening the girth and frowned at herself. Why am I guilty? she thought, I'm not gonna risk my freedom for anything! And it's not like me and Kel are friends or anything…  
"Vene'sha? Wha- what are you doing?" A familiar voice said from behind her.  
Vene spun around; Kel was standing in the doorway looking wrecked from a bad sleep.  
"What are you doing?" Kel repeated, "I thought I heard you get up…" she trailed off as she saw the fully tacked mare Vene was standing next to. Her eyebrows snapped together and Vene felt a lot worse than Kel looked.  
"Look," Vene tried to sound reasonable, "Do you seriously think I'll get away for all my past robberies?"   
"Y-you're just going to run away?"  
"No!" Vene retorted, then paused for a moment, looked at the ground and said quietly, "Yes. I'm running. What else can I do?"  
Kel took some hesitant steps forward, "You can't just run away from things your entire life- believe me, one day it'll all catch up to you."  
Vene felt a small surge of annoyance and looked up to glare at Kel, "And what would you know about it? You're a noble! *You* don't have to steal to make a living!"  
Kel looked a little lost for words, so Vene continued her verbal assault, "I never chose to live this life! I never knew my parents- I have no home, no life. What do you expect of me? You want me to be a perfect, kind-hearted little lady? Huh? I'm not sure if you've noticed but life isn't as wonderful everywhere as it is in the palace."  
"I never said it was!" Kel snapped, then caught herself and added more calmly, "I just don't think you're making the right decision."  
"Good for you," Vene had worked herself up. "Now would you leave me to decide for myself?"  
Kel looked pained, which made Vene- despite her bitter mood- feel awful.   
"Okay," Vene said as she mounted the horse. "Look, I didn't mean that. Just… I don't know…just leave me be. Whatever happens is my fault. There is nothing you can do about. There is nothing I'll let you do about it."  
Kel hesitated, opened and shut her mouth, then finally said, "I can't let you go. It's my, my…" she searched for the right word, "It's my *duty* to bring you before the King. I'm not talking about our own decisions anymore- I'm talking about me being a squire and you being the Thief. I…" Kel looked at the ground, and then looked up again, "I don't want to do this…but what else can I do?"  
Vene looked down at Kel and told her quietly, "You can do nothing. Just go back to our room and do nothing."  
Kel looked a little stunned, which made Vene smile. "I like you squire." She suddenly seemed a little embarrassed at this unusual display of emotion and added with a casual shrug, "I mean- y'know, for a squire."   
Kel looked up in surprise, and didn't do anything as Vene walked the mare out of the stable. She felt a little paralysed, just standing there. But then the squire brought herself back out of her thoughts and ran to the doorway Vene'sha had just disappeared out of. The thief and her mount were already being engulfed by the darkness, but the moonlight left Kel enough light to call after her companion, "I like you, too, thief." And then under her breath she concluded: "I mean, for a thief…"  
~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~: ~:  
  
  
EPILOGUE   
  
It wasn't really that long after Vene'sha departed from Kel, only about three weeks. Kel had finally finished her weeks of punishment given to her by that Lord Wyldon for hopping into the back of the cart after Vene that night. Kel was walking through the market; it was a beautiful, sunny Sunday. She was admiring a velvet cloth when she felt the slightest tug on her belt. Kel's hand automatically went to where her money pouch hung. It wasn't there. Kel cursed a string of colourful words and looked around wildly. The market was too crowded! Feeling very disgruntled, she trudged back to the squire's quarters- maybe Neal could cheer her up a bit. As she entered her room to quickly get changed Kel saw the most astonishing thing- her stolen money pouch. It was sitting atop the middle of her desk. She frowned as she walked briskly over to it and opened it to check the contents. Her frown deepened as she open the pouch and found that not only was all her money there, but a note as well. Kel unfolded the note and flattened it out on her desk. She grinned as she read:  
  
'You should really take better care of your valuables. Who knows? Somebody might steal it…  
~Vene'sha.'  
  
  
  
  
:~THE END~:  
  
  
  
Well, that's the end…for now. Maybe I might start another story with Vene'sha, we'll see. But right now I've got big plans for my next story. Hmm, I'm still working a lot of the characters out, though. A BIG thankx to all those reviewers! Ah, it's a very nice feeling- finishing a story. Hope you liked it! (I skipped all that mushy stuff that would happen when Kel came back to the palace. You can imagine it for yourselves ;) )   
  
Oh yeah, I hope that last chapter wasn't too bad…I suck at endings. :)  
  
Liaska 


End file.
